


Somewhere Only We Go

by Betweenusthree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Supernatural Elements, spoiler: not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betweenusthree/pseuds/Betweenusthree
Summary: Spencer has been state-hopping for a few years now. He has friends from what seems like every city, but can't settle enough to place roots. After a hard stay in his last city, he hitches to a forest for some alone time. He finds Solemnbrooke by accident. Will the village convince him that home can be found that easily?--------Cross-posted to Wattpad.Formerly- “ Solemnbrooke: A Town Apart”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Somewhere Only We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unedited work in progress. Any changes will be noted for readers. I'm still getting used to writing in this style so thank you for hitching this ride with me!

“And Michelle just lost it! She threw her cosmo at Diego, went straight up to his ex and asked her out. I think we all stopped breathing for a minute at least.”

“Don’t leave me hanging man! Did she say yes?”

“Yes! She said nothing would make her happier. That she’d been waiting for Michelle to make the first move so she wouldn’t make things awkward or something? All I know is the first date was, and I’m quoting the text exactly, ‘better than any first date she’d ever been on and would ever be on again in her life.’”

“Michelle said that?”

“It was from the ex, Barbara!”

“Ahh, that is great. All your stories have been fun so far Spencer, but I gotta say, we’ve been driving for two hours now and I still only know your name, where to drop you off, and that you apparently have  
a never-ending stream of friends. What’s your deal?”

“I just like traveling is all.”

“Yeah, but hitchhiking? What, is Uber too corporate?”

“You remember that book, ‘An Uber Passenger’s Guide to the Galaxy?’ No. Adventures don’t start like that.”

“Don't most hitchhiking scenes end in murder?”

“Is that why you picked me up?”

“You’re not really my type. I prefer people who shower at least every other day. No offense, but the windows aren’t open for me man.”

Spencer just laughed and stared out the window. He could tell Marta wasn’t that hung up on smells and dirt. She was right, it had only been two hours since she stopped for him, but he could read her better than she realized.

She initially passed him on the road, stopping a little too far away to seem natural. She rolled the window down the bare minimum, only asking where he needed to go. She didn’t like his answer of ‘the first forest we pass by’ and looked as if she immediately regretted asking.

He moved his foot quickly. Too many people had sped away at this point, but she surprised him. 

She huffed, looked at her GPS, and told him he’d better have a good way to pass the time.

So, his stories. About friends in close to twenty states, about cities he knew every inch of, how the last one had too much smog.

Had too many people he couldn’t connect with. Had only one person who knew his name, but would probably forget it within a week or so. (A waiter at the café across from his hostel. Who memorized his order, but still got something on the plate wrong each time.) Had him insecure for the first time since he started state-hopping.

Yeah, time in nature would help. Would be different, but at least he would be alone by choice.

“Anyway,” Marta’s voice pulled him from the window, “how long you planning to camp out?”

“At least a couple of days, at most three weeks.”

“Three weeks? That’s how long you were in…Maine right? Albuquerque too. Or was it Austin?”

“All three. And more places than that. That’s my limit, but some towns don’t need that long.”

“So that’s a standard for you. Why three weeks? You turn into a pumpkin or something?”

“That’s funny. You’re funny, Marta.”

“Kay wise guy, keep your secrets. Don’t let it bother you I risked my life to pick up your annoying ass.”

They laugh like it’s an inside joke. Maybe now it was.

“Spencer, what are you running for?”

Maybe not.

“I’m not running. I’m just exploring, wanna find a nice place to settle down. Most times, I’ve explored enough in three weeks and it would be a waste to stay any longer. Towns can’t hide the good spots; can’t resist showcasing them in every pamphlet-- they assemble tours, locals whisper that at least this lagoon or that park isn’t full of tourists. There’s no mystery.”

Silence. He didn’t want to look at her. Over the years, this answer brought out the worst in people; pity.

Like he was in denial or didn’t know what he wanted. Like he was too cynical of city life, country life, any life more stable than one without an address.

Like he was never going to find what he was looking for.

He did know Marta better. Could see the thoughts in her head turning in time with her hands on the wheel. Switching lanes. Who’ll switch topics first?

“I have a pretty nice place. A condo with an HOA and two-car garage. It’s about an hour and a half drive north of where I’m dropping you off. When your three weeks are up, I’ll be there. If you want another friend. The only condition is, you can’t say anything embarrassing about me to any other driver foolish enough to pick you up.”

She kept her eyes on the road, hands at ten and two the whole time. He could see a tear or two well in the corner of her eye.

“I’d love that.”

They drove another five minutes. The landscape changed silently from muted sand to woody brown to springtime green. The forest floor seemed to sprout up in the blink of an eye and towered over them even quicker. Spencer forgot how nature could make humans small too, not just glass skyscrapers and telephone beams. 

Just before the exit, Marta pulled over. Gave him a long look. A smile. Exchanged phone numbers and hugs.

“It was really nice to meet you.”

“See you soon.”

Alone.


End file.
